


The Orphan Boy And The Revolution

by Bee_Neko



Series: Black Clover Historical AU [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Violence, Finral Roulacase is the best, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Injury, Inspired by Hamilton, Langris Vaude is a asshole, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Noelle Silva regrets her decisions, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Yuno may have a crush, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Neko/pseuds/Bee_Neko
Summary: Asta, a poor kid from way out of any city, who lives in an orphanage wants to join the Clover Revolution to make a name for himself.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Noelle Silva, Finesse Calmreich/Finral Roulacase, Leopold Vermillion/Yuno, Magna Swing/Luck Voltia, Vanessa Enoteca & Yami Sukehiro
Series: Black Clover Historical AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055027
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If at any point you think I should add another warning please, please, please tell me. I'll put that warning in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know this is NOT historical accurate. This is inspired by the musical Hamilton. You do not have to have seen Hamilton to understand what's going on. The setting of this fanfic is also heavily inspired by the revolutionary war. 
> 
> Over time the warning will most definitely change.

The Clover Revolution, Asta has been hearing about for a while. When he would go to the market he would here people whisper about it. There was people who would speak of it to too crowds. Well if you could call the amount of people who would stop to listen in Hage a crowd, there wasn't many people in Hage at all. Sister Lily didn't say much about it though so him and the other Orphans didn't know much, but both Asta and Yuno were curious. Asta wanted to know what it was about. A revolution in the Spade colonies? That was interesting.

"Sister Lily?" Asta says one day after coming back from the market.

"Oh Asta, your back. Is there something that you want?" She asks.

"What do you know about the 'Revolution'" The boy asks.

"Why do you want to now about that"

"I heard people talk about it at the market"

"I don't know much about it, but what I do know is that there is some people who want the colonies to be separate from the Spade Kingdom" Sister Lily says.

"Do you?" Asta asks.

"I'm not sure, if we were it might make life just a bit easier. But I wouldn't want a war, people would lose their lives." She says.

A war. A war with Spade. Everyone knew that Spade is powerful and it's very hard to win a war against them. 

"Asta, it's best you don't talk about this just anyone, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Sister Lily warns.

Asta went off the room the older children shared. Though it was only the two of them. Him and Yuno. They were both left at the orphanage at the same time when they were babys. They have known each other for there whole lives.

Yuno sat on the bed, doing nothing in particular. There wasn't much to do in the orphanage really. They were too poor to afford books. They didn't have any musical instruments or anything of the sort. They all had to share beds. There was barely enough food for all the children.

"Hey, Yuno!" Asta calls out.

"Oh, hi" Yuno says without much expression.

Asta flopped down on the bed next to Yuno. 

"What do you think about a revolution? No long be part of Spade?" Asta asks.

"The colonies to be there own country, would it have different laws and things like that from Spade. A different government?" Yuno says.

"Like without a king?" Asta says curiously.

"Yeah, like you get to choose your own leader" Yuno tells him. 

"Like poor orphans can be in charge?" Asta says excitedly.

"Something like that" Yuno says with smile.

Asta liked the idea of poor orphan to be able to become a leader in there own country. It would be nice to not be poor be able to give money back to orphanage so other kids don't have to grow up as poor orphans just orphans. There wasn't much that he could do to change the orphan part but the money he wanted to change. He didn't want other children like him to grow up poor like he did. 

If he joined the revolution would he be able to make that possible, or would I get him killed? He simply had to know. Would there be a war? If a war happened, would he have to fight for Spade, no, he wouldn't. Not in a million years.

"Do you think you would join the revolution?" Asta asks.

"Well, I don't know much about it so I don't know, maybe?" Yuno says.

"I might" Asta tells him.

Yuno stood up and walked to the small window of the room the two shared. It looked down onto the farmers fields, and the forest. Asta followed. 

"I wonder what it's like in the city." Asta says, he never liked silence. Yuno has always been quite so Asta all been the one to talk.

"Yeah" 

Neither of the two has ever been to the city. Never really left Hage and if they did it was always to another nearby town, never a city. Asta always though I would be incredibly to go to the city. There would be so much more to see and do there.

Asta looked back down though the window. He noticed some of children from the orphanage were outside without anyone. He ran back down, the wood floor boards squeaked under his feet. The orphanage has only been there for about 20 years about. It definitely wasn't the oldest building in town but not the newest for sure.

He ran through the bare hallway out to front door. Sister Lily yelled something about not running inside. He came out into front of the orphanage. The wind blew through his hair, the soft green grass danced in the breeze. The sun beat down on his face, clouds rolled through the sky. Birds chirped from the trees, creating beautiful songs. Asta always liked the summers in Hage. 

"Asta!"

"Hey!" Asta calls put and runs over to the children. He joined them in the grassy field that was sandwiched between the orphanage and some farmland.

"Whatcha doing?" He asks.

"We're playing! Do you want to play too?" Little Aruru says with a silly smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Asta says. The children cheered, excited about one of the 15 year olds wanted to play with them.

Asta and the children played together in the field. They played various games. Asta gave some of the youngest piggyback rides. They climbed the few trees that spotted around the field. 

Two men walked along the road past Asta and the children. The two talked as they walked, Asta himself didn't hear what they were saying but Nash did.

"Asta, what's the 'Revolution'?" The young boy asks.

"That what I asked Sister Lily earlier!" Asta says.

"I heard those two men talk about it, maybe you should go ask" Nash says as he points.

"Huh, maybe I should" Asta looked over to the two men.

"Be careful" Recca tells him.

Asta approached the two. They looked like they came from the city. They didn't have dirt on them from farming all day every day.

"Hey, I was wondering if you knew anything about the Revolution?" Asta asks.

"You don't know, kid?" One of them says.

"No"

"Really? You've ought have known by now!" The other man says.

"Then can you tell me?" 

"Alright, kid. You know how Spade is always taxing us?"

"Yeah" Asta answers.

"They tax till we don't have anything left,a country across the ocean is taxing us. Spade doesn't care about the colonies. A Revolution is what we need." 

"So if we have a revolution Spade wouldn't tax us anymore?" Asta asks.

"Well if we win the war"

That was the second time that day Asta heard about possibly having a war with Spade. Could anyone win against Spade? Asta had no idea.

"Is there a way to join the Revolution? Or something like that.." Asta says a bit unsure of himself.

"There is no war..yet. and your young so not really. But if there is a war you can fight, once your older there could be more that you can do. You'll find someone who can tell you."

"Thank you!" Asta says and ran off.

Asta came back to the children in the field. Most of them had curious looks on there faces. Questions written on there faces.

"What did they say?" Nash asks.

"That there is people who want no longer to be part of Spade. Because they tax us and don't care about us, Spade is all the way across the ocean. If we have a Revolution Spade cant tax us anymore." Asta tells the children.

"Really?" Aruru says.

"Yeah!"

"you should go tell Yuno!" Recca tells Asta. 

"I should!" Asta says excitedly. 

Asta dashed back into the orphanage. He climbed the steep cramped staircase. The staircase lead right into the older children's room. One large bed sat in the middle of the room. The orphanage didn't have enough money to have separate bed so that had to make due. A single desk was pushed up to one of the walls. 

Yuno sat by the desk, he had an old sheet of paper in front of him. He was scratching away with the quill. Words being etched into the paper. Asta could never be quite sure of what Yuno could be writing but it was always of the children in orphanage. Either it be for help or a story or something of the sort.

"Yuno!" Asta yells with a grin on his face.

"Asta" Yuno responded.

"I found out more about the Revolution! I talked to some people about it and they told me. So you know how Spade tax the colonies? So some people want the colonies to be separate so they don't tax us anymore!" Asta says.

"If that would be to happen there would be war."

"I know, would it be worth it?" Asta asks.

"I think so, Spade is all across the ocean, they tax from all the way there. They tax us so much its unfair." Yuno tells him.

"If there is war would you fight?" Asta asks.

"I would, it would help the colonies and I could rise up. No long be poor, I could have my own home." Yuno says.

Asta smiles.

\-----------two years later----------

The sound of people talking filled the air, the shuffle on feet on the brick. It was so much louder than Hage. It was nothing like anything that Asta has seen before. 

The city.

The orphanage worked together to raise enough money to send Asta and Yuno off to the city. The city, so much different from the county, so much different from the rolling acres of farmland. Even for doing there for not even an hour, Asta loved it. 

Just as he thought there is so much more to do and see. There was interesting people to talk to, places to go. How he wished he lived there his whole life. Not because he didn't like the orphanage he liked the orphanage as much as some can. It's just that the city is incapable. 

Asta noticed someone was giving a speech or something of the sort. A young man, teenager? Was on top of a small stage talking about something.

"My name is Sekke! You all must be aware of the rebels? They don't know what's good for them. King Augustus Kira Clover XIII knows what's good for his people! There is no need to rebel against Spade!" The young man says.

Asta came over to all the ruckus. "What do you mean? If taxing the colonies till we have nothing left is good for his people I guess. But it's not! Spade doesn't care about us!" Asta yells.

"That tax money is for Spade, they need it more then you!" Sekke says.

"If Spade didn't get into wars all the time they would have money for there own! They wouldn't have to tax us then!" Yuno calls out. _weird _Asta thought to himself. Yuno doesn't really do stuff like that. Though he is quite passionate about the topic.__

At this point Sekke was fuming. Almost had a defected look on his face. He couldn't come up with anything. Asta and Yuno walked away not getting even more involved. They thought that would be the end of it but a guy with long red hair that was braided back approached them.

"Wow! That was awesome! Sekke is kinda worse, and so annoying! Oh, my name is Leopold Vermillion but you can just call me Leo!" Says the young man.

"Oh" Yuno says quietly.

"You know him? Do you have to deal with him all the time?" Asta asks.

"Sadly yes, and yes. Sekke is always preaching about how the 'rebels are scum and must be killed' or whatever nonsense he comes up with." Leo says.

"That sounds horrible! Wait, you know about the rebels, are you one?" Asta says excitedly.

"Yeah I am! So are both of my siblings, if you want I can have you meet some people I know!" Leo tells him.

"That would be awesome! When would you like to do that?" Asta ask.

"On Monday. Meet me at Kira Park at dusk." Leopold tells Asta.

"Cool! I was nice meeting you." Asta says.

"Yeah, wait I never cought your names" Leo realized.

"Oh, I'm Asta and this is Yuno." Asta says as he points to Yuno.

"Well, see you soon, I can't wait! Bye!" Leo says as he runs off.

Asta smiled, he made a new friend. He wasn't even there for a day yet but he already made a friend. He looked over to Yuno, he was rather quiet during the whole thing. A bit of blush was on his cheeks.

"Asta, do you think it's a good idea to go with him?" Yuno asks.

"Why?" Asta says a bit confused as they start walking to the boarding house they will be staying at.

"Well we don't know him, did you see how well dressed he was!" Yuno says.

"I guess. But I think he is fine, he's pretty cool! Both him and his siblings call themselves rebels!" Asta tells Yuno. 

Yuno sighed and gave Asta a smile. They would discuss this further later. He just wanted to get to the boarding house so he could lay down before they went looking for jobs.

The pair arrived at the boarding house, it toke much longer than expected it was out of the city. It wasn't massive like other boarding house, apparently there was bar that was ran by the same people. It stood put against all the trees surrounding it. It was painted the color of cream, many windows covered the front. 

Asta walked up ahead, Yuno followed him up to the building. Asta knocked a few times. After the fifth knock a young woman came running to the door. Her hair was down, it had slight waves. Normally women would were there hair up with a cap on. Her dress showed quite a bit of cleavage, and it had short sleeves. The dress was an elegant shade of dark crimson, must of spent lots of money for that shade.

"Hello, you must be the two new residents! My name is Vanessa, and yours?" She says.

"I'm Asta"

"Yuno"

"Nice to meet both of you. Come in, Charmy is making dinner right now!" Vanessa says cheerfully.

"Charmy?" Asta asks.

"Oh, she's the other owner, she more in charge of the boarding house while I'm in charge of the bar!" She tells the two.

"So, is there other people who live here?" Asta asks.

"Yes, not many it's just Magna, and Luck. You'll meet them soon" Vanessa says.

"Miss. Vanessa, is there any rules or anything, curfew?" Asta questions.

"Not really, you can kinda do what ever, only rule: don't steal food from Charmy, you can ask and she'll definitely give you some just don't steal it from her. Also don't set the place on fire....agian." 

"Agian?" Yuno responded.

"Oh, Magna and Luck were in a fight, that happens a lot. And a candle fell setting the entire place aflame. Then there was that time were I set the bar on fire..." Vanessa continued with the storys. Asta and Yuno looked at each other.

Vanessa lead the two upstairs. the walls were painted blue, with white trim. Many bits and bobbles decorated the walls. It was odd assortment of items, there was empty wine bottles, plates, a pair of scissors hung on the wall. There was a painting here and there.

Vanessa point to two doors. "The room on the left is Asta's and the room on the left is Yuno's. You can put your stuff down and dinner will be done soon." Vanessa says.

Asta entered his new room. A single bed was pushed up against one wall, a desk sat at the other end of the room. A rug lay in the middle of the room. Lots of light came in from the large window. He had a great view of the path and woods. 

He placed his things on the bed. He didn't have much to bring. Just some spare clothes mostly. He had just a bit of money. He had a quill and bottle of ink. A journal that Sister Lily gave him before he left. Asta also had a few sray peices of paper for letters.

Asta took the journal, paper, quill and ink to the desk. He began to write. He began to write about the journey to the city, Sekke, the boarding house lady. He wrote all about his adventures for the children at the church to read. They would be interested by his new life in the city, his new life fighting for the revolution.

This was his new life. With new adventures to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my shitty writing! 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring. Things will get excited soon. I just need to set up a few things so the other more exciting things make more sense.
> 
> I'm not at all a history expert I'm just fascinated by the revolutionary war. That's one of the reasons why I got into Hamilton. (I'm also a total costume geek and Hamilton's costumes are beautiful)
> 
> The next chapter should be out soon! I've already started on it.
> 
> If you have any tips or suggestions I'd love to hear them! I'd like to be able to make my writing better. Thank you once agian for reading!


	2. Revolutionaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta meets more people and the true chaos begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au started off with me doodling and listening to the Hamilton soundtrack as one does. I drew my Black Clover oc (because I can not stop drawing her for what ever reason) then I had an idea for Finral then I drew Vanessa inspired by Angelica. So that kind how this au started. I don't know if that explains anything or not. 
> 
> Would anyone like it if I posted the drawing somewhere? On my Instagram or something? Idk.

Asta woke up as early as always. Sunlight flooded into the room. He got dressed sliped on his shoes and went downstairs. Magna and Luck were already at the table eating. Charmy was busy cooking and Vanessa was passed out in the parlor. Yuno was in the kitchen with Charmy. Asta has only been there for a few days but it already felt like home. 

It was already Monday, he was supposed to meet up with Leopold. He had to go to Kira Park. Asta had no idea of were that was. He could ask someone, surely out of the four one of them would know.

"Hey, do you happen to know were Kira Park is?" Asta asks as he sits down at the table.

"Why? It's kinda far from here." Magna says.

"Really? I have to go there today, gotta be there by dusk." Asta tells him.

"I'm sure Magna could give you ride!" Charmy pipes up.

"Give me a ride? Do you have a horse?" 

"Of course I do! His name is Crazy Cyclone!" Magna says proudly.

"That name is awesome!" Asta yells.

"I'm glad that someone agrees with me!" 

"Oh, but Yuno is going with me too." Asta says.

"That's no problem, I have a cart that you can ride in the back of!"

"Oooh cool!"

"Not a chance at I'm riding in the back of a cart." Yuno says from the kitchen.

"We have another horse that you can ride!" Charmy tells him.

"Oh, um thanks"

Charmy brought out breakfast. She made many rolls, she put out several type of jam. Homemade butter was put on the table. A jug of fresh milk to go along. There was so much compared to what Asta and Yuno had at the orphanage. Charmy must of been up for a while.

Charmy went to wake up Vanessa. The other four dug into there meal. It was delicious, Charmy was a wonderful cook. Charmy came back in Vanessa. Vanessa was complaining about a headache. Charmy said something about maybe she should drink as much then.

Luck flung some jam onto Magna hoping for a fight. Charmy gave Luck a deadly glare. Yuno was quite as ever. Vanessa grabbed a wine bottle and poured herself a glass. Magna was talking on and on about his horse "Crazy Cyclone". What an odd name.

"So, Asta, Yuno. Your interest in the revolution, aren't you?" Vanessa ask.

"Um...yeah"

"I know someone who might find you interesting, he's big into the Clover Revolution. I could get you guys to meet him." Vanessa says.

"Are you talking about mister. Yami?" Magna asks.

"Yeah, of course"

"You guys also know him?" Asta asks.

"That's how we meet Vanessa." Magna tells him.

"Really? I would like to meet him! What's his name?"

"Yami Sukehiro"

\-----------------------

The talk of revolution has reached even the Sliva household. It interested Noelle, though Nozel has banned her from doing anything to do with it. He always told her that it was to dangerous for her.

Nozel called Noelle down to talk to her. She entered the room. Nozel sat in one of the chairs reading a book.

"Nozel, what did you want to talk about?" Noelle asks.

"I know you've been talking to Leopold, haven't you?" He says.

"Why must you know?" She questions.

"I don't what you talking to those revolutionaries! It would put you in danger!" Nozel tells

"Those revolutionaries happen to be are cousins!"

Noelle stormed out of the room. She was really just done with her brother. He was always like this. Thinking that's she's too weak to be put in danger. That she can't do anything.

She went outside, the weather was quite nice that day. Noelle walked down to the beach, her family's home was not far from the beach. It was only a walk away.

Noelle stepped onto the rocks, carefully of course. Heels and a long dress made it harder. She sat down on a large rock. A light breeze flew through her hair and dress, sending some layers of fabric flying up a bit.

She always liked that spot on the beach, it was beautiful and calming. Whenever things would get difficult with her family Noelle would go there.

"Noelle!" A voice rang out. 

"Nozel if that's you, go away!" Noelle says. "Nozel? How do you think _I'm _Nozel?" The voice says.__

__

__"wait! Leo, what are you doing here!?" Noelle asks._ _

__

__"heh, we I came to tell you something!" Leo says as he sits down next to her._ _

__

__"What was so important that you couldn't send a letter"_ _

__

__"Well, we're throwing a party tonight. It's for the Clover revolutionaries, I know your interested in the revolution!" Leopold tells her._ _

"I am, so your saying you want me to sneak out to go this party?" Noelle says.

"you can come with me, Mereoleona, Fuegolon, Mimosa and Kirsh all are going to be there. As well as my parents, I invited some other people too!" Leo informs his cousin. "A few days ago a meet some interesting people who were able to shut Sekke up they might be there" Leo says happily.

"all right then, I'll go, but you have to get me there and home without Nozel knowing about what party I'm going to!" Noelle tells him.

"Okay, you can come to the party with me, and I'll have Furgolon or Mereoleona to take you back home. Either of those two can convince Nozel that your Weren't there." Leo reassures Noelle.

"Thanks"

\------------------

Asta and Yuno stood around in Kira Park, Magna dropped them off. The two decided to go meet with Leo. He seemed cool and it would be great to meet other people in the city.

After around ten minutes of waiting a horse drawn carriage arrived. Leo poked though the window waving. Asta and Yuno approached.

"Hey! Come on in, we're going to a party!" Leo says happily. 

Asta quickly noticed the girl next to Leo. She had long silver hair that was pulled into two ponytails. She had a expensive dress on, it was a beautiful shade of pinkish purple that matched her eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

"This is my cousin, Noelle Silva. Noelle, this is Asta and Yuno." Leopold tells them as he points to each person.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" Noelle says shyly. A bit of blush crept it's way on to her cheeks. 

"Its nice to meet you too!" Asta says.

Noelle and Asta continued to chat. Yuno looked over at Leopold. Leo looked his way and gave him a smile. It just as bright as his personality, it gave butterflies in Yuno's stomach.

It wasn't long until they arrived at th party. It was at Leo's family's home. Many people were already there. Noelle and Leo lead them in. The building was beautiful nothing like Asta and Yuno have seen before. It was very clear that Leo came from an incredibly rich family.

"NOELLE!" Yells out a happy voice of a young woman.

"Mimosa." Noelle says much more quietly.

"Ooooh, Noelle it's been so long since I've last seen you, are you well? I'm so glad you came!" Mimosa says quickly.

"I've been fine" Noelle says as Mimosa drags her away.

"That's another cousin of ours, Mimosa Vermillion. Her brother should be around here somewhere." Leo tells them. "Oh! Would you like to meet my siblings? Meroeleona, and Fuegolon." Leo asks.

"Yeah that would awesome!" Asta says enthusiastically. 

Leo lead the two over to table. Two people sat it. Both resembling Leopold quite a bit. Both looked much older than him.

"This is my older sister, Mereoleona, and this is Fuegolon." Leo says as points to the two. "This is Asta and Yuno" He adds on.

"It nice to know that Leo has made some new friends." Fuegolon say.

Fuegolon seemed nice, but Mereoleona was silent. She wore men's clothes and her hair was put into a low ponytail. She had the same red eye makeup on as Fuegolon and Leo. She was definitely strange, that was for sure.

Leo dragged Asta and Yuno away to another table. They sat down, Noelle and Mimosa joined them. The two talked with each other for a bit. 

"Who are these two?" Mimosa asks. 

"These are Asta and Yuno, I meet them a few days ago. They were able to shut Sekke up!" Leo tells her.

"Sekke is so annoying" Noelle says a bit quietly.

"agreed, I've only meet him once and I already don't like him" Asta speaks up.

"Asta, Yuno were are you two from?" Mimosa questions. 

"We're from Hage, it's pretty far from here" Asta tells her.

"Leo and myself are from here, Noelle is from a seaside town that isn't to far from here" Mimosa say.

"so, is everyone here support the revolution?" Yuno asks.

"yeah, a few more people were supposed to come but didn't though." Leo says."Yami Sukehiro, Finral Roulacase, umm and Charlotte Roseli." Mimosa adds on.

"Yami Sukehiro? The ladys that own the boarding house what we're staying at know him" Asta tells them.

"Hes sorta friends with my big brother" Leo told them.

"Hes something that's for sure" Noelle says. "Crazy violent, gambler, smoker. Doesn't really care about other people" She adds on.

"though people really like him, it's kinda hard not to" Leo tells them in Yami's defense. 

The group continued to talk for a while. Leo and Yuno went to go do something leaving Asta with Noelle and Mimosa. The three talked for a while, it was nice. Asta found out that Mimosa is very kind and that Noelle is sheltered by her big brother. It was fun talking to them they were interesting, he hoped he will be able to talk to them agian. Noelle gave him her address so he could send letters.

Leo had a carriage take Asta home, apparently Yuno was going to stay the night. Yuno and Leo got along really well. They both wanted to get to know each other better. If Asta had to be honest he was a little mad that Yuno was staying and he wasn't. But he also wanted to write a letter to the orphanage. He also said he would help Vanessa clean the bar. He couldn't help but wonder what Yuno and Leo were doing.

\-------------

Yuno stood by Leo's bed. Leo was sitting on the end of said bed. The two have been talking all night. Yuno thought that Leo was interesting and a bit cute, though he would never tell anyone. He couldn't tell anyone, he wasn't aloud to like other men like that so think that there cute.

Leopold sighed and yawned. "Tonight was awesome, I'm so glad you got to come. Thanks so staying the night." Leo says.

"I enjoyed it as well" Yuno tells him.

"Are you sure Asta isn't upset about you staying?" Leo asks.

"I'm sure, plus he would have to go home anyways he had stuff to do and he wouldn't want to worry anyone."

"Yeah, seems about right" Leo remarks.

Leopold lay down on his bed, he patted the spot next to him. Yuno got the hint and sat next to him. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"If there is a war would you fight?" Leo asks.

"Yeah"

"Even though its dangerous, you could get killed" Leo adds on.

"Yeah, that doesn't bother me much" Yuno says.

"And if the Clovarians win would you try to work your way up, become someone of power?" Leopold asks.

"Probably, I could send money to my orphanage so they could have food and other things they need" Yuno tells him.

"I don't know what I would do, my life now is kinda boring, if we had a war I would fight. But after the war I don't know what I'd do" Leo says.

The two sat in silence once more. Leo quickly feel asleep, Yuno got up and blew out the cadles. Everything felt so still. So right. Yuno didn't know how to explain what he was feeling, he never felt it before. It wasn't bad though, infact it was nice. He wished it would stay forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be all about my favorite character, I'll let you guess who. It may or may not be one of the space brothers. 
> 
> Oh ho ho does Yuno have a little crush?


	3. Finral Roulacase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finral's Backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little back story time!
> 
> Sorry if this took a while to come out, I didn't like the first version I wrote so I rewrote it.  
> Also sorry if this seems a bit rushed and that's because it is.
> 
> WARNING!: Character death! (Not quite major nor minor)

《a few years prior》

Everything was going perfectly. No mishaps, no mistakes, no problems. That day had to be perfect. Finral Roulacase and Finese Calmrich were getting married. Oh, how much Finral loves Finese. She is just so sweet, and caring, and smart, and beautiful, and kind, and so much more.

Finral was so happy, he finally got to marry the woman he loves the absolute most. Noone could compare to her. She was perfect. She could do no wrong in his eyes.

The part about this being completely perfect maybe a lie. There was one problem, none of Finral's family showed up. He sent invitations to his brother, father, a few aunts and uncles and his grandparents but none of them showed. He knew he didn't have a great relationship with his family he just hoped someone would come to his wedding.

Unlike Finral, Finesse was actually glad Finral's family didn't show up. They treated Finral horribly and didn't deserve to be invited at all. The only one that she doesn't dislike is Langris, in his case she was just disappointed in him.

Other than that the wedding was wonderful. Not many people were there, that's how they want it to be. Just friends and Finesse's family. It was small and quiet, but a very happy affair.

"Isn't this just all so wonderful" Finesse says happily.

"It is, you've made me the happiest man alive" Finral tells his wife.

"I hope so, you deserve to be happy too you know" Finesse says as she kisses his cheek. 

《few months later》

Finral and Finesse sat at there dining table eat dinner. The room was dim, as the sunset an hour ago. Candles lit the room. The dinner was nothing special, Finral made it seeing as Finesse is sickly. That night it was just something simple since he was exhausted from the days work.

"Finral, dear" Finesse says.

"Yes?" He answers.

Finesse sighs a bit."Earlier today when the doctor was here, I talked to him about some things." Finesse tells him.

"What things?" Finral asks.

"Finral, sweetie. I believe I'm pregnant." Finesse says as she rests a hand on Finral's.

"What? But, your sick and giving birth is already dangerous a-and I dont want to lose you!" He says.

"I know, are you mad?" She asks quietly.

"Dont be, I want to have a child, it's not our fault. It was my decision, isn't it?" Finesse tells him.

"I guess so, but it's still dangerous! Promise me you'll be careful?" Finral asks.

"I promise. I never want to leave you okay?" Finesse promises her husband.

"Okay" Finral says quickly as he gives Finesse a shy smile.

《A a few weeks later》

Finral came home from work, he worked as a doctor's assistant. Even if the two are quite wealthy and didn't need to work Finral still wanted to. Plus having medical knowledge is helpful.

Finral when straight to Finesse. She lay in there bed she had a book in her hands. Her black hair was down from its normal bun.

"Finral! Your home." She says cheerfully.

"Hello my dear" Finral says as he walks to her bedside.

"How was work today?" Finesse asks.

"It was fine, though people were speaking quite a bit about the rebels while I rode home." He tells her.

"I imagine so, Spade causes us colonels to much trouble" she says bitterly.

Though Finesse is related to Spade royalty she never was loyal to Spade. She was very aware of what Spade does and causes in the colonies. Finral was the same, most of his own family was very loyal to Spade.

Finral looked down onto Finesse's book. "What are you reading" He asks.

"Oh, just a book my mother got me" Finesse tells him.

"Is it any good?" Finral questions.

"oh, yes. Finral, are you alright, your acting a hit strange." Finesse asks. Finral was normally curious about the thing Finesse liked but he normally doesn't ask many questions.

"I'm fine, just a bit worried. That's all." He tells his wife.

"Worried about what?" She wonders.

"you. And that there might be a war against Spade." Finral says.

"Finral, I'll be just fine. But war?" Finesse questions with a bit worry.

"Yeah, I've been hearing rumours for some time now about it." Finral tells her.

Finesse places a hand on Finral's cheek. "Let's not worried about that now.

《Months later》

Finral paced the floor, his heart nearly breaking through his chest. He could hear Finesse's wails and crys from upstairs. She was have the baby.

The moment they realized that she went into labor Finral ran to call for the doctor and midwife. Even if he was a doctor's assistant he still didn't trust himself to deliver a baby.

He had no idea if Finesse would be alright or not ot even if the baby will. Both Finral and Finesse knew that it was extremely dangerous for Finesse to have a baby since how ill she is. It was already dangerous to have a baby anyways.

Finesse's screaming from above ended. 'Is it over?' Finral thinks to himself. He taked a deep breath and slows his pacing. More thoughts come to his head. His worry spiked once again as his mind raced.

'She could of died!' Finral's mind thought up. 'Things could of gone wrong.' New thoughts continued to pop up. Panic begins to really set in.

"-lacase! Mr. Roulacase!" A sharp voice calls out.

Finral wiped around. The see the midwife stand before him. She was an a woman in her late 50s. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and wore a simple dress.

"The baby was just born, Mr. Roulacase. Do you wish to see your wife and meet you child?" She asks.

"O-of course!" He says quickly.

"Alright then, come along"

Finral practically runs up to the room. The midwife just fallows behind, clearly tired. Finral pushed the door open. Breath catches in his throat as he sees Finesse. She sat there in bed beads of sweat on her face and neck. A little bundle was held in her arms, a soft smile was on her face.

"Come here dear, meet are daughter" Finesse says to her husband.

Finral crosses the room over to his wife who was in bed. The small baby wrapped up in a soft blanket sar in her arms, sleeping peacefully. Finral sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Finesse's cheek.

"We need a name for her. How about Arielle?" Finesse asks.

"That's beautiful, I love it." Finral says happily, but the feeling of anxiousness and worry still sat in his stomach. He had a bad feeling, he hoped he was wrong.

"Well then, Arielle Roulacase, I know you will do great things." Finesse says to the small baby.

The doctor came up behind Finral and tapped his shoulder. Finral turned to face him, becoming increasingly worried. Finesse sighed and patted Finrals shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry to ruin your happy moment, but this is important. I sorry again, so sorry." The doctor says.

"What do you mean?" Finral asks as the hand on sitting on the bed curled around the bed sheets, holding them tightly.

"Finral my dear...I my most likely wouldn't make it through the night...I...I" Finesse says and tears begain to roll down her face.

Finral sat there in shock. Tears built up in his eyes. 'Finesse can't die, she just can't' he things to himself. He turns back to Finesse and holds one of her hands. The doctor leaves the room giving the pair some time together.

"You can't..." Finral says quietly.

"Finral, I dont want to die yet. I want to say here with you watch our little girl grow up. I want to grow old with you. I want to see the world" Finesse says as she sobs.

"This is my fault, I'm the one you got you pregnant, then this wouldn't happen." Finral says, bearly a whisper.

"Its not. I know you dont have much interest in sex. You only did it for me, because I wanted to. You didn't really want to, but you did it for me. I'm sorry, if anything the only one to blame is myself." She tells him as Finral begins to cry.

"I...Finesse I love you so so much" Finral says.

"I love you too, please take care of Arielle, I know you can"

"of course I will"

Finral pressed a kiss to her cheek. A hand runs through Finesses hair. Finral hoped so much that Finesse would survive the night, but that hope never came true. Finesse died only an hour after.

Life was never the same. It was only Finral and Arielle. Finesse would never get to see Arielle grow up. Never get to grow old with Finral. She would never get to see the world. Finral felt so guilty, it may never been truly his fault but that didn't stop him from feeling so. I didn't help that his own family told him that.

Not even God himself knew how much Finral cried, that was if there was even a god. Every shred of belief in God was gone. If there was one, how could they be so cruel to kill some as kind and sweet and innocent as Finesse.

The one thing that kept Finral going at that point was Arielle. She deserved to have at least of her parents and there was no way he was going to left her live with his parents. She was the last thing he had left. She was the same as him. Both of them lost there mother's so soon, but Finral didn't want her to live thr same life as him.

He knew Arielle couldn't have the same life as him. He would give everything he could to her so she could have a different life. One way he knew could give her the life she deserved was to join the revolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head cannon that Finral is asexual, but he loves Finesse very much and would do anything for her. 
> 
> Just so you know this fic will never have any smut or anything like that. If anything sexual it's only ever implied. 
> 
> And oh my God poor Finral, he doesn't deserve any of this but I also want to torture my favorite character. I need to know, why do people like to torture there favorite character, I know I'm not the only one. Like it only makes you sad afterwards.
> 
> Btw later on Arielle will become more of a part in the story.
> 
> Things will get both better for Finral and worse but at least with what I have planned out for the future he will be happier.
> 
> This chapter was not at all my best work but I had to explain things so future chapters make more sense with Finral.
> 
> I drew something! I also drew some other characters! https://www.instagram.com/p/CHjclz4F3Dp/?igshid=1azr7ehow2kc1


	4. A Young Woman's Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Noelle! (I love her so much)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the present

Noelle lay in bed not wanting to get up. She was horribly tired, as she was up very late the night before. The party was nice and she liked Asta, she just liked going to bed at a reasonable time.

She had her curtains pulled tightly to keep out the sun but they weren't doing their job. Sunlight filled her room and made the already stuffy room hotter. Noelle groaned as she sifted in bed as the sun's light found it's way to her eyes.

"Damn sun" She hissed.

Noelle finally rose from her soft bed. She went to wash her face at once, still in her nightgown. A medium-sized bowl of water sat on her vanity. The water was fresh and clean, a rare commodity. 

She splashed some water onto her face, then patted dry. Noelle pulled the ribbons holding her braids together from her hair. The braids starting to fall out from their weaved hold. She ran her hairbrush through her silky silver hair and pulled her hair into two ponytails just below her ears.

Noelle paced across her room to get dressed. Once after getting her undermost garments she put on her stays. She had once tried a corset, she hated it she preferred stays over them.

Noelle put on the remaining clothing items, she wore one of her favorite dresses. It was a pretty pale shade of pink with blue accents. She put on some jewelry including a necklace with a small pendant on it, she got it on her 17th birthday which was about 10 months ago. Her mother gave it to her cousin Meroleona to give it to her on her 17th birthday.

The heat in Noelle's room became increasingly uncomfortable in her dress, so she headed downstairs. Nebra, her older sister, was lounging on a lavish couch. Nebra rolled her eyes at the sight of her youngest sibling.

Noelle popped into the kitchen, in search of breakfast. She heard quiet whispers from the far end of the kitchen. It was two maids talking amongst themselves. Noelle couldn't hear much but she was able to make out a few things.

"Spade's taxes are too harsh. Noone but the rich are left with much" one says.

"I know, it is dreadful, how is my family going to make it through the winter with no food stocked up"

"what do they even do with all this money? That king of theirs eats a feast himself in a day!"

Noelle listened intently, not wanting to miss a word. This was honestly the most interesting thing in the whole manor. It was important too, it was good to know what's going on around you. Noelle wanted to know what was happening in the world unlike her siblings.

"I came to this land when I was little so I can have a fair trial at life, but it's no different here than Spade. The only difference is that I'm across the sea!" One maid huffs.

"Oh, I know, I know. My parents were the same."

"If words could describe how much I hate damn Spade I would"

Noelle knew very well of the people's hate towards Spade, it was understandable. Spade taxed them, didn't really care about the colonies nor give them any say in anything. She noticed the tension has grown over time and now they were so close to war. 

One maid noticed Noelle, she didn’t seem to be mad, or maybe she didn’t see that Noelle was watching. Noelle quickly stood up straight, then fliped one ponytail over her shoulder, pretending to not have been spying, just in case. The other maid looked at Noelle a bit confused at Noelle’s odd behavior.

”Miss. Noelle, what do you need?”

” Oh, um I was just looking for something to eat,” Noelle says a bit quickly.

”Alright then Ma’am, I’ll find you something”

The maid when further into the kitchen to make something. Noelle looked off to the side at the window. She noticed a carriage rode up to the mansion, it looked like one of the ones her cousins owned. As the carriage came closer she could recognize Fuegoleon. Why was he here?

The maid came back with some toasted bread with some cheese. Noelle gave her a small “thank you” before running off to see why her cousin was there. Though on her way she ran into her older brother, Nozel.

”Noelle where are you going?” He asks.

”Why do you want to know?” Noelle asked him instead of answering.

Before Nozel could say something else a servant came running to inform Nozel of something. Most likely Fuegoloen arriving. The servant whispered to Nozel, Noelle tried to listen but Nozel gave her a stern look.

He was differently hiding something from her, or he was just being Nozel. Who knows. She wanted not to care, but she did. Nozel looked back at Noelle then turned around heading off to his office, the servant following behind.

She knew she would get caught if she followed, there was no way of sneaking into Nozel’s office, that she learned long ago. Solid and Nebra wanted to get something from Nozel’s office but they didn’t want to get caught so they made little Noelle do it for them. Nozel quickly caught her and she got in trouble. She was ten when that happened.

Noelle let out a huff of annoyance. Just as she was about to walk back to the kitchen, a loud smashing sound came from the other end of the hallway. A moment later a flash of blue and red hair came running up to her. Leopold. That was the only answer to the ruckus. Noelle sighed as he came up to her. A bright smile was on his face.

”Hey Noelle!” He says cheerily.

”What are you doing here, Leopold?”

”Oh, I just came with Fuegy”

”Fuegy!?” Noelle asks. Leopold gives her a confused look.

”Sibling give each other nicknames don’t they?”

”We don’t”

”well that’s strange, I guess you guys don’t act like most siblings anyways.” Leo says.

”Anyways..” Noelle says trying to compose herself. “Why are you here?”

”Didnt I just tell you?”

”but why did you come?” 

”Because there wasn’t much to do back home...plusss I thought that you might want to come with me to town.” Leo says with a smirk.

”oh?”

Go to town with Leopold, it’s been a while since she was in the city. She didn’t leave home often, it would be nice to go. Now with the colonies being so close to war things most certainly will be more exciting. What if she ran into Asta- no she couldn’t get distracted by some boy. But it did sound like fun.

”so, you wanna go?” Leo asks.

”I’ll go with you, but you mustn’t embarrass me”

”Alright then, shall we go now, I’ll tell a maid where you have gone off to.”

Noelle and Leo rode on horseback to get to town. Leopold rode well while Noelle was struggling to keep control of her horse, at least she was bucked off, this time. Once they were off their horses Noelle straightened out her dress and hair as it was a windy day.

The city was bustling with life, there was so much noise, so many people. Where were ladies who wore much simpler dresses then her own most simplistic dress, and men who wore raggedy farmers clothes. Noelle knew that Nebra would be horrified by the sight. She noticed many people with bits of rebel blue on them if not more.

Noelle stood there for a moment while Leo did whatever he was doing with the horses. She jumped as she heard shouting from a bar, she turned to look. There was a large who most differently had too much to drink. She quickly realized who it was, Yami Sukehiro, of course. She noticed a few other people with him. They also looked familiar, probably because of Nozel.

Leopold came back, without the horses. He dragged her off to wherever they were going. They walked through the city, Noelle heard many people talking of war. War must really be coming. If there is a war Leopold was sure to fight, she didn't know about her brothers. What about Asta and Yuno, she couldn't be sure about them.

The pair walked into the town square, there was so much color. So much more than the Silva’s home, which was bland and gray, no life to it. One stall was selling beautiful flowers, maybe she could get some for her room. Another was selling thread, though there wasn't much, Noelle was aware that some products were in short supply, for one reason or another.

In a shop window she noticed a pair of hair ribbons in the color rebel blue. She didn't own anything in rebel blue, even though she did side with the rebels, as the king is an absolute idiot. Nozel didn't allow her to show where her loyalty lay. Would he notice something as small as ribbons, she had plenty, maybe he wouldn't notice.

Noelle headed into the small shop, She looked very out of place in the shop. She looked as rich as she is, not just by how she dressed but also but by how she carried herself. On the other hand the shop was old and a bit dusty, cobwebs were in dark corners. The shopkeeper seemed a bit startled by Noelle walking in her expensive dress and heels.

”Good day ma’am, how may I help you?” The shopkeepers says.

”uh, I saw a pair of hair ribbons in the window, I would like to purchase them.”

”Alright ma’am I’ll go get those for you”

The shopkeeper moved to go get them, he wrapped them up in a bit of brown fabric for safe keeping. Noelle places some money on the counter. It was far more than someone would ever pay for a pair of ribbons though it wasn't like Noelle knew. She never really knew much about things like that.

”Ma’am that far too much” The shopkeeper says to Noelle.

”Oh” Noelle took back most of the money but left a bit extra. The shopkeeper said nothing about it. Noelle took the ribbons wrapped in fabric, gave the shopkeeper a simple “thank you” and left. She headed back out into the town square.

The rest of day went by just fine, though over the day Noelle noticed more people talking of war and witnessed a few fights between Loyalists and Rebels. She saw how more people seemed to be tense, and how more people were wearing rebel blue then ever. She heard how people talked or either Loyalists or Rebels with so much disgust. 

\---A few days later---

Noelle wore her new ribbons for the first time that day, it was fitting of the day. War has just broken out that day, or at least the news has reached the Silva mansion that day. Nozel seems to be in a frenzy, Solid and Nebra didn't seem to really care. Noelle did though, this was something she cared about, she wanted the colonies to be separate to Spade. The king is an absolute idiot and wasn't fit to be king.

Young men were being recruited to fight and many women had left to help with the war the following day including some people from the staff of the Silva mansion. She wondered if Asta had left to fight as well as Yuno. She spoke to her cousin, Mimosa, about all of this. Mimosa talked about becoming a nurse as she did have lots of knowledge of medicine and treating wounds. Leo seemed to be ready to fight at any moment.

Noelle had no idea on how she could help, she couldn't fight because she’s a woman, and she knew nothing about healing. Nozel wouldent let her work in a camp, nor did she want to anyways. Not to mention that she couldn't cook. She really wanted to help. Then an idea came into her head.

What if she dressed as a man to fight!? Wearing mens clothes didn't seem all that bad, and she was differently more on the skinny side nor was she short. She was also of age. Though there was Nozel, and her relatives, they would wonder where she went off to or recognize her. But this was something she wanted to do, she could give it a try, see how well it goes for her. She made up her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> (small edit to Noelle wearing a corset, she probably wouldn’t be wearing on normally, most women then wore stays which are like a corset but with even more boning. You wouldn’t be able to tightlace with stays)


	5. Life in war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, this chapter really isn’t all that good.

A few months later

Asta sat on his stiff cot in the small tent he shared with Klaus Lunette. Klaus was off somewhere else. Asta didn’t know what to think of him. Asta has only been in the rebel army for a month or so, he hasn’t gotten to know Klaus all that well. He has been spending most of his free time with Yuno and Klaus didn’t talk much, he just read.

Asta hasn’t been involved in too much quite yet as the war was only declared three months ago. You could never be quite sure was happening. Everything was confusing and loud. Asta haven’t gotten to fight much yet. He couldn’t decide if that was good or not, at lest for him. He haven’t been put in danger of the battlefield much but he didn’t get much of a chance to prove himself yet.

A bit of laughter came from outside of Asta’s tent then some drunken singing and some shouting, normal in the camp. Chill night air rushed into the tent as Klaus entered the tent.

”Ah yes hello Asta” Klaus says as politely as he always is.

”Hey”

Klaus is from a rich family, that confused Asta a bit, why join the war? Maybe he just cared that much for the cause, though he was often very quite about his opinions. Though Asta could tell that Klaus is particularly fond of Yuno. Regrettably Asta haven’t gotten to hang out nearly as much as he would like. Yuno had been much more busy than Asta as General Vangence took interest in him.

Asta wouldn’t be surprised if Yuno gets promoted soon, the battles that he was in he did well and even took charge when General Vangence got shot down. After that General Vangence was impressed with him, he though he did quite well.

While Asta really haven’t accomplished much yet, and had already gotten himself hurt. Not badly but he still got his ankle hurt while walking though mud when coming back to camp from battle. That had to be the dumbest way he have injured himself.

——(Noelle POV)——-

Noelle sat high apon a horse, her hair was now in a single ponytail and she wore some clothes that Leopold have given her when she told him about her idea. She trusted Leo enough with something like this as his older sister is Mearoleona he would be open to Noelle dressing as a man to fight in a war. Though that didn’t stop him from telling her of the dangers and possibilities of little food and safety. That wasn’t about to stop her, she wanted to prove herself to her siblings, and perhaps fighting in a war would. It would also give her some freedom from Nozel.

Leo wasn’t going to go with her, he was to stay with Feugolon for a while, helping him various tasks. Noelle had to go on her own, She had to travel for a day or two, on a horse. A horse, great. Noelle had never had any control over a horse and probably will never. Noelle let out a sigh as she got her horse to walk on. She was off to the camp by Rittia, it was a day or two ride from seaside home. Though knowing how bad of a rider that Noelle is it would take longer.

It was quite a pretty ride though the forest and Noelle had to admit that pants were quite nice. It took a while for Noelle to get use to not be riding sidesaddle. Actually riding like a man made it a bit easier for her. Noelle pulled her coat a bit tighter around herself as a cold breeze went past her.

At about noon Noelle became a bit hungry and was close to a town. She could go into town to get something to eat, and save the food she brought. She did have a good amount of money with her. As she entered the town she realized something that she haven’t thought of yet. What was she going to do with her voice. Of course she thought about everything but that. She could just make her voice a bit deeper but wouldn’t that sound odd?

Noelle quickly found a tavern were she could eat something. It looked a little run down but mostly empty. This should be fine, Noelle got off her horse and tied it up. She entered the tavern, it was pretty quite, that was nice, she went up to order.

”hello, sir, I...um would like to place an order.”

”What would you like to drink we don’t have many options-“

“I just want something to eat sir” Noelle say interrupting the man.

”We have bread….uh...I have an apple. I’m sorry we don’t much at all of anything right now. Not with those Spade soldiers that just came though town, they took more of my alcohol and food. All that I have left is what they couldn’t take with them.”

”They just stole all your food and drinks?”

”That’s not what they called it, apparently they were legally aloud to take it all because of the damn king”

A large very drunk man that was sitting in the back of the tavern came walking up to Noelle and the bar tender. He glared at the two. “Why don’t you two just shut the fuck up if ya don’t like the king so much. You know I could just tell the Spade soldiers that you dumb bitches are traitors to the crown!” The man graded the shirt front of the bar tenders shirt. “You know what happens to traitors to the crown? They get hanged or thrown in prison!”

”sir get out of tavern, you are no longer welcome here.”

The drunk man punched the bar tender right in the face. Noelle gasped, blood ran down the man’s face from his nose.

”little boy, are you going off to fight in the war?”

”why does it matter to you! Way would I say when you just punched him!”

”Now I wouldn’t punch you, when you will be dead no time if your off to fight a war that Spade is gonna win.”

”No sir, the rebels will win, not the king”

”Is that so little boy, now come find me when you lose and tell me that again. Go run off now wouldn’t General Julius Novachrono wondering were all his little, foolish soldiers are.”

Noelle doing just what she was told ran out of the tavern, she felt a little bad for leaving the bar tender, but there was no way she would stay there. She to up on her horse and got it to get going to her final destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Pinterest board for clothing and such for this fic. I may add in pics of other things like places and stuff like that.  
> https://pin.it/3TGkBU8  
> (I hope that works!)  
> You can also check out my Instagram I post quite a bit of drawings of this au!  
> My insta account is: Bee Neko
> 
> I’m sorry that this chapter took so long for me to write, I’m going to try to add a new chapter once a month since I got an iPad(and I have a keyboard for it too!) it should be easier for me finish chapters.  
> I have been pretty busy because of school, and I have finals, and I have been sucked into watching Turn: Washington’s Spies and the George Washington Miniseries. (I you wanna know more about the time period of this fic and the revolutionary war you can watch those they are pretty cool series. I don’t know how historically they are but they are still cool. and Turn has some pretty cool costumes. You can watch Turn of Netflix and the George Washington Miniseries on youtube)


	6. Daily Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write this for something so short haha
> 
> !!!WARNINGS!!!Minor violence and mention of a gun shot!!!WARNINGS!!!

Noelle had gotten to camp safely and was put into a tent, she had gotten lucky no one questioned if she was a man or not. She decided that she would use the name “Noel Sayier” She knew if she used her real name that would be dumb and if she used her real last name that would be every dumber. The Silva family was very well known in the colonies.

She was put into a small tent with someone who she could not remember the name of. Living with another person could be the tricky part of the whole dressing as a man thing. That and the possibility of getting hurt.

Noelle was walking back to her tent when she ran into someone, he was short with ashy colored hair. He looked quite familiar, she knew she had meet the man once before. When you have meet so many people and had gone to so many big parties as Noelle it can be difficult to know exactly who you are thinking of.

”Hey, are you alright?”He asked.

”I- uh…” Noelle relized that she was using her normal voice and quickly deeper her voice.”Yes, I’m fine”

A confused look came from the other.

”Okay then. I’m Asta! It’s nice to meet you.” Noelle did know him! He was at party she was at a while ago.

”o-oh I’m Noel Sayier”

"well, see you later man! Bye!" Asta says as he bounces off to do what ever he was off to do.

Noelle stood there with a bit of blush creeping onto her face. No, this wasn’t the time for a crush. She quickly walked back to her tent and throw herself in. Another reason had been added to her list of reasons why this whole thing was a bad idea. She probably shouldn’t have done this, but it was too late now. She wasn’t going to desert the army. 

Her stoamch rumbled, she had hardly anything to eat in the past few days. There wasn’t much food, and she had eaten most of her food that she brought and gave some of it to a starved child. Anything at all would be nice, she really didn’t care what it was at this point

——————

Finral and little Arielle were out in the garden, Arielle was playing with some of her dolls as Finral was reading. They lived in a decently sized house by a lake and beautiful trees and plants surrounding it. It was a gift from Finesse’s family after they got married since Finesse loved the property so much. Even after she died Finral couldn’t get himself to leave the place.

“Papa! Look at this pretty flower I found!” Arielle said as she ran up to her father.

”That is a pretty flower!”

”Can I bring it inside?” She asks.

”sure, we can put it in a vase or something.”

To 

”Yay!”

"Come on, let'sgoo find a vase for that flower."Finral tells her as he takes the child's hand.

The two walked back to the house by the lake. Arielle skipped along beside her father. They headed into the house. Arielle climbed onto of a chair to put the flower into the vase on the table. Finral grabbed the pitcher from the kitchen and poured some water into the vase.

”Hey Ari, we have to go get some things from the market today, so how about you get ready?”

”Okay, can we get a treat too?”

”I don’t see why not”

Arielle got down from the chair she was standing on and ran to her room. Finral told her not to run in the house and she slowed down a bit. Finral smiled to himself, Arielle had grown so much in the past few years. He was so glad he had her, after Finesse died she was all he had.

Arielle came back from her room, with her hair brushed and shoes on. Finral graded his bag and some money. Town was a few miles away from their house so Finral flagged down a carriage. Ari looked out the window as they road by. Just as they got to town a soldier stoped the carriage.

”papa, who are they?”Ari asks as she pointed to the soldiers.

”They look like Spade soldiers” he tells her.

”what are they doing here?”

”I don’t know.”

One of the soldiers knocked on the door of the carriage. Ari hide her face from the man in her father’s side. Finral opened the door of the carriage.

”what do you need sir?” Finral asks.

”Why are you coming into town today?”

”Just to go to the market” Finral says with confusion on his face from the unexpected question.

”Are you with the rebels in anyway? Are you a soldier of the Clover Army?”

”No and no” yes, Finral did support the rebels. Spade had enforced many unfair laws , but he wasn’t doing anything to do with it at the time he was far to busy taking care of Ari and his job.

”Name?”

”Finral Roualcase”

The Spade soldier closed the door. “Alright, they can pass!”

The carriage jerked forward into town. Finral wasn't aware that Spade soldiers have been the small town that they lived by.

They got out of the carriage as they got to the market. Finral took Ari's hand so she wouldn't get lost, she had a habit of running off. Everything felt a bit different with the soldiers there, people on either side of the war seemed more cautious. Noone wanted to anger the soldiers or even possibly the general that was there. Though Finral had no idea who that was.

Finral had came to the shop he normally went to for produce, an elderly couple owned it, there family was pretty much all farmers and they sold there vegetables in the small shop.

They got the food they were looking for and headed off to go find a special treat for Ari. She skipped along the street happily. Finral on the other hand kept an eye out. As they walked along, Finral noticed something strange. A soldier was following a man, the man didnt seem to notice. What was that soldier doing?

The soldier grabbed the man. “What are you doing! Get off of me!” Yelled the man.

”You are under arrest, for tressen against the crown!” Said the soldier. Okay that makes a bit more sense.

The man resisted and tried to get the soldier off of him, the man had pulled out a knife from under his coat. Another soldier promptly shot the man. Screams and shouts erupted, Finral quickly shielded Ari’s eyes from the blood and gore. It was awful, Finral was never very fond of Spade, when he became doctor he saw first hand how many people couldn’t pay for a doctor, they didn’t have money from all the taxes. It wasn’t fair. If Finral wasn’t working and still had money that his mother saved for him, Finral and his daughter couldn’t live were they did. Nor afford much food.

”Hey, Ari, how about we get going?” Finral asks as he picks her up.

”yeah…”

”Too loud, huh?”

”Too loud”

Finral had found a place selling cookies, he got one for Arielle. The young girl nibbled on the cookie. Finral decided to walk home, even if it was a bit far, he thought the quiet will be nice for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes welcome to Noelle having absolutely no idea of what she had gotten herself into.
> 
> Ari is adorable and I love her, she should a chapter of something later on in the story.
> 
> So I really wanted to show a bit more about Spade(as you probably know is based off of England at the time, though I will be making it a bit more like the Spade Kingdom, though the Clover King is now the King of Spade, Dante will be given a new role)


	7. Battle and Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNINGS!!!Blood, mentions of death, violence, guns, gunshots, wounds!!!WARNINGS!!!

Vanessa sat on the counter of her bar, she sighed to herself, some man came in demanding for her “husband” to serve him. He had a fit once she said she wasn’t married. She had dealt with many men like that. She loved her bar, but, oh did she hate some of her costumers.

Her bar was empty at the moment so she began to clean the place up a bit. She heard the sound of a horse, great another costumer. She really wasn’t in the mood to deal with annoying men at the moment. The door swang open, The moment she looked up she recognized the man who walked in.

It was Yami Sukehiro

”Yami!” Vanessa shouts happily.

”Yeah, yeah, its me” He says.

”What are you doing here?”

”I’m out here of Julius he had me go do stuff of him”

”Julius? Like as in General Julius Navocrono?” Vanessa asked.

”Yep”

”really! Wow! Then what is General Navocrono has you doing out here?”

”He says he don’t gotta lot of new recruits or doctors, or really of anything. So he has me doing that”

”Huh, well the war had jut started a few months ago so its not like people what to get involved quite yet.

”I guess, I haven’t had much luck”

”I would help you, but I’m busy, and no one here will listen to a lady”

”No one will listen to a foreigner from a country they had never heard of before.”

Vanessa didn’t know how to respond so she just offered a drink which Yami happily took.

Yami finished his drink rather fast, he put the metal cup down with more force than necessary. “I’m friends with a doctor. Maybe I can see if he would like to...um...Volunteer?” Vanessa says. “Though, he’s got a young daughter and he’s wife is dead, but he’s a kind person, he may want to. He can’t stand to see people hurt. But he has his daughter. So he may not.”

”Can ya send him a letter something?”Yami asks.

”Sure”

————

The sounds of gunshots filled the air, shouting came from everywhere. Bloody bodies lay on the ground, many dead, others one the brink of death. Asta didn’t know why he was so excited to fight, this was awful. That didn’t change the fact that he did have to fight, he stabbed his bayonet into the shoulder of a Spade soldier. Asta pulled it back out maybe a bit to violently, but when your fighting for your life that doesn’t quite matter anymore.

Asta tried not to think much about what was happening, all he thought about was surviving and helping out those on his side. He fought back against the Spade, dogging the bayonets of the Spade. He had gained many cuts and wounds, but luckily he had not been stabbed rather forcefully.

After sometime the Clover Army had to retreat. Spade had overwelled them greatly. Some people looked relieved and others looked disappointed. Asta believed it was probably for the better, that meant the people who need a doctor will get to one sooner.

The Clover Army gathered. Those who couldn’t walk piled onto a cart the dead into another. Asta grimaced as he say the amount of dead people that were put into carts. It was truly awful.

————

Noelle knew that battle will be no fun, but this was horrendous. She was absolutely terrified, why did she thing this whole thing was a good idea? There was so much blood, how many people were dead? Was she going to die? It felt like it. She had gotten very close to being shot. A cannon went off, startling Noelle. She ran over to were she saw a few other rebels.

”First battle eh, boy?” One asks.

Noelle nodded meekly.

”You’ll get use to it” Another says, he had red-blonde hair, bright green eyes and a splattering of freckles across his sunburnt cheeks

”Ignore him, no really does, well I guess everyone but Marlel over there” The first man says as he points to the other.

”Ha!” Marlel laughs, which was short lived as bullets had flew above his head, he grabbed his musket and fired back, hitting a Spade Soldier. Marlel seemed to live for battle, Noelle could tell that with only knowing him for a moment.

Marlel jumped out of their spot in the trees and ran back out into the battlefield seemingly to help out some others that looked overwhelmed. The other man ran after him.

Noelle stood there unsure of what she should do, after a brief moment she went after the other two. As she ran after them, she had fight off some Spade soldiers with there bayonets. As she did she got cut on her cheek and upper arm. Her blue coat began to turn a deep red.

It hurt, those bayonets were sharp. Luckily the wound wasn’t bleeding too badly, but it was still bleeding. Serval louder bangs rang out, Spade had set off four cannons. One of which hit the ground rather close to her. Bits for earth and stone splattered onto her. One rock had her fall into the mud. Mud had gotten onto her face and hair.

She got up rather sloppily. She saw a Clover soldier was fighting off a Spade soldier, he looked to be having trouble. Noelle aimed her musket at the Spade soldier and shot. The bullet hit his upper back around his shoulder area. Blood sprayed out. Noelle wanted to vomit.

The Clover soldier looked grateful, he smiled at Noelle. After a while the battle had gone downhill for the Rebels. Noelle had ran back into the edge of the forest, hopefully to get an advantage. She shot a few times, missing each time. A Spade Soldier had noticed her. He shot at her a few time, getting very close to hitting her. He got closer, now in the forest as well. Noelle ran. The Spade Soilder ran after her. She backed up against a tree, she shot at him, hitting his ear, blood poured down the side of his face.

The Spade Soldier aimed at her, Noelle bolted once agian. He shot.

Noelle felt a sharp pain in her stomach, the man satisfied had went back to the battlefield. Noelle slumped against the tree, she gingerly placed a hand over the bullet wound in her stomach, her vision began to blur. There was no way of her getting back to camp like this alone. The pain in her stomach was unbearable and there was so much blood.

Her eyes closed without her permission. She was sure she was going to die out here in the woods by herself.

———

”Crist!”

”Man get up!”

———

”I swear if Vangence think we have defected!"

———

Noelle woke up to the intense pain her stomach. She couldn’t be dead could she? She slowly opened her eyes, it was dark out but someone had started a fire. A second coat had been placed over her along with her own, she carefully moved a bit.

”Eh, Your awake!” Said someone, vaguely familiar.

Noelle didn’t respond.

”I heard gunshots from over here, and I found you” Said th voice. “No one thought of checking out here for injured!”

”You stayed? Out here...with me?”Noelle said weakly.

”Yeah. Of course I did!”

”why?”

”Because I wasn’t gonna let you die out here alone. Also you looked so scared out on the battlefield earlier.” Noelle got a good look at the other person. It was Marlel. “Sorry about not being to get you back to camp, I would’ve but I don’t think I’ll be able to get us very far. I may have gotten myself cut up a bit.” Marlel says with a laugh.

"May?"

Marlel smirked. "Ah, okay, I did". Noelle gingerly sat up. "Be careful now, you should probably stay laying down"

Noelle looked down at her stomach, makeshift bandages were tightly wrapped around it over her shirt. She noted that her waistcoat was gone.

"If ya wanna now, I did get the bullet out. If kept in it would've killed ya." Marlel says.

"oh"

"I guess since I pulled a bullet outa ya, you should know my name. I'm Anton Marlel. You?"

"Noel Sayier"

"Your last name sounds a lot like what my little brothers name 'Syier' was."

"was?"

"Hes dead"

"I'm sorry"

"Dont be, you had nothing to do with….Were you from?"

"Oh..um...Kikka."

"Big city,eh? I'm from Marek, way up north. Filled with Spade loving basterds."

Noelle stayed silent. Marlel had cut an apple. "Were did you get that?" Noelle asked.

"While I waited for ya to wake up I found a apple tree. Oh and there is a road not to far from here."

"oh, really?"

"yeah, maybe we can get someone to take us back to camp or barrow a horse."

\------

Genral Vangence walked into the tent. "Oh, hello Yuno, Langris!" He placed his hat down on his desk. Neither bothered with formalities. Langris simply didn't care, and Vangence always told Yuno that he didn't mind him not doing so.

"Sir, how did the battle go?"Langris asks.

"Not well, regretfully we had to retreat."

"Perhaps you wouldn't have had to if you would let me command" Langris tells him.

"You are to valuable here, you too Yuno."

"All you have me do is write! Couldn't you have Alacdora do that, he would love to!"

"Now, now Langris, enough of that." General Vangence says as he sits down at his desk. "Yuno, could you deliver this to General Vermillion in Kikka?" Vangence hands a letter to Yuno.

"I'll have a horse, food and supplies ready for you tomorrow morning."

"Why couldn't you have a massager get this to him?" Yuno asks.

"This is of importance, and I trust you."

"Yes, Sir"

"Go get some rest, you will need it. You are dismissed."

Yuno left the tent, men had just gotten back from battle. The camp was rather solemn. The already under-fed soldiers were now injured, half-dead and spirits destroyed. Yuno noted that there was significantly less people about. Possibly people many had gone to sleep but the more likely reasoning would be that many are dead and others in the medical tents.

He walked to his own tent that he shared with Langris Vaude. The two of them never got along. Langris didn't think that Yuno didn't deserve his position as an Aide to General Vangence. Yuno thought that Langris was stuck up and annoying.

The tent was small, but that's what everyone got, he just had to share it with one person instead of three or four. Yuno placed some spare clothes into a sack as well as a bottle of ink and a quill. Yuno glanced at Vaude's side of the tent. It was always orderly and neat, he had some books and a stack of letters. Yuno's side was similar, only major difference being that Yuno had a small wooden box on his too-small desk filled with letters from Leopold.

Him and Leo had become rather close in the past few months. Yuno was aware that he may possibly see him when he delivers the letter to General Vermillion. Leopold had been working with his older brother.

It would be rather nice to see Leopold. It had been a few months since Yuno had seen him last. The tent flap flew open, Vaude walked in. “Vangence had made you into his errand boy it seems.”

”either being an errand boy, or a soldier its better than having to deal with you”

Vaude made an indignant noise before sitting at his desk to work. Yuno places his sack onto her desk chair. He pulled off his shoes, coat, and wasitcoat. He lay on his cot, it wasn’t very comfortable by any stretch of the imagination. After a bit he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuno and Langris as Vangence’s Aide-de-camp because yes.
> 
> So I put my oc into this fic because I needed a character that people don’t know for a role in this. I”m not going to put them into this fic to much (Unless a lot of people want them to be in this more) But if you do like them and want to know more about them, after a certain point in the story I’m going to post a sidestory about them elsewhere. If you follow me on Instagram you can probably guess who this character is but I’m not going to say anymore than that.

**Author's Note:**

> If at any point you think I should add another warning please, please, please tell me. I'll put that warning in.


End file.
